piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Speedybilly10's Svs Tips
Ahoy! I'm want to tell you some tips at SvS (aka) ship vs ship Ships: Light Sloop: Light Sloops are hard to hit their hull because they are fast and small. Light Galleon: It's a slow ship and is hard to use in SvS if you're basic I would recommend using the light sloop. Light Frigate: Not many people use this due to being moderately easy to hit and with very little hp. Light Brig: This ship is recomended for basic access members because it has a somewhat good broadsides and medium hull and has okay speed. Sloop: The sloop is good for svs due to the speed and the size making it hard to hit and is a deadly combination with fury gunners onboard. Galleon: Not recomended at all it is slow and is easy to hit and easily out run and manuvered by sloops brigs and frigates. Frigate: A ok ship for svs but you have to be unlimated and war frigate is still a better choice. Brig: (Test Server) War Sloop: ALOT of people use It because it has excellent speed turning radius and amount of cannons for gunners. War Galleon: I do NOT use It because its slow and the hull is easy to be damage. But alot of broadsides and damage to the enemy. War Frigate: A good ship for big battles it takes 21 seconds or so to sink it for a savage ship. War Brig: (Test Server) Ship of the Line: (Test Server) It is slow and is easy to take down by other ships due to speed turning radius bbut does have massive 20,000 hull but even rank 6 copperhead war brig has about 23,000 cannon ammo types Round Shot: Ok shot but remember its unlimated and its free. Chain Shot: I would recomend this on larger ships to destroy their speed but not on smaller ships. Grape Shot: It is raining cannonballs! Shot everywhere best to hit sails. Firebrand: It is good but the impact damage is very little but it burns enemy for 40 seconds !!! Thunderbolt: Great for distance and damage also does more damage then fury to sails. Explosive: Not recomended unlless you have iron priming ram do to you having to get close to use it on the enemy but if the enemy ship is slow and you can get a hit it can do up to 14000 damage with iron priming ram. Fury: A ghostly cannon ball great for hull and best used on sloops. broadside port (left) Starboard (right) make them even points Full Sail 3 and up ( points) Come About: turns ship fast 2 or up (points) Open Fire: 3 or up (Points) Ramming Speed: rams the ship disables enemy for 5 seconds also it faster 3 or up (points) Take Cover: 4 or up (points) only if using any war class ship other than war sloop Leadership:use it for recharge skills faster Black pearl chapter 1. Hope this helps! Category:Guides